The Mad Love of Joker and Harley
by harleyquinn07090
Summary: Joker and Harley. Probably two of the best characters in batman. But how did they meet? And what happened after that? This is Harley and Jokers life from the beginning to the end. Joker and Harley Quinn forever3 A mix of comic , movie and game context , most of the original characters , and more like and reviews more chapters sooner.


Harleen Quinzel

Harley sat at her desk tapping her pen impatiently on her head.

Strange finally agreed to let her talk to one of the most psychotic mentally insane men in the whole of Gotham , even some of the most deranged psychopaths were nothing important compared to him. His name, The Joker.

Harley heard that most nurses – even the best ones – weren't safe alone with him.

He'd either kill you or manipulate you , anything to get him out of Arkham long enough to blow up a few buildings before being dragged back to a strait jacket by the Batman.

Finally the buzzer went off indicating that a new 'patient' was being brought into the Asylum, She didn't really see the point of all this 'patient' nonsense, Arkham was a strict Asylum as it was for the criminally insane of course but most of the patients were treated the same as they would have been in the Victorian era, mistreated and technically abused. But she couldn't complain the staff wasn't too bad, except the guards that thought she was some kind of jezebel and the nurses that thought she was some kind of hypocrite.

She wouldn't call people from work her 'friends', because she didn't come to work to catch up on the latest gossip. She came to work to work and that's all, do her job and then leave. No-one was going to change that.

Harley strolled over to the doors smiling, fastening her name badge onto her nurse's jacket.

A few guards winked in her direction as a strange woman called Ivy whooshed past her "Good luck Blondie" She laughed "You're going to need it with that nutcase"

Harley shook her head still smiling, that wasn't new. All inmates slagged off other inmates, just to cause trouble. But Ivy wasn't like that? She seemed more sincere in what she said, but she didn't let her distract her as the large, bolted grey doors swung open.

"Joker back again I see?" Quincy Sharp the Warden sighed

"Oh Quincy ... Your a creep aren't you? No wonder your wife left you for that ... oh what was he again? Oh yeah murderer was it" Joker grinned shaking his head "Oh Arkham, it's good to be back ay boys"

A load of 'patients' cheered, most of them were going to be sent to Blackgate soon, and that was her first thought. Who was helping him escape if all of his men were on opposite sides of the Island, both in secure locations? His eyes suddenly darted strait forward to her "Ah, I see you've notice Dr Quinzel? For some reason she's been assigned your new psychiatrist ... just for now anyway? We'll see how it goes ay Harley" Quincy winked at her oddly and that creeped her out, sending a shiver down her spine. And the fact he called her Harley eww!

I followed them down a long corridor, and into a heavily bolted room. An empty room with a four point restrained chair and a normal chair beside it, a camera in the corner and a small light on the ceiling. "We'll fasten him in the chair and then you can begin" A guard smiled pointing a gun to his head, Harley watched sickened by the way he was being threatened.

"Listen Clown you try anything and your dead! Hear me?"

"Hahaha ... Oh Darren you should really not try and threaten me? Remember what happened to ... erm what was his name again? He was your brother wasn't he?"

The smiled never moved from his face "Kieran! And no I haven't forgotten"

Before the convocation continued someone dragged me out of the room.

"Listen Harley, I just wanted to give you some pointers? So far as I know I'm the only nurse so far that hasn't fallen for him" Mandy was another nurse. She must have been late 30's , happily married with about 3 kids ... average weight and average looks , nothing special I suppose but a nice woman.

"Ok that would help me thanks" I smiled warmly listening closely

"Firstly look him strait in the eye and never be the first to look away, don't talk about your private life much even though he'll continue to ask, never go straight into personal questions, don't lie or threaten him and never ever flirt or accept flirting because that when it all begins" She looked serious before hugging me and walking away as the guards walked back out of the room. "He's all yours" They literally sprinted strait past me after that not looking back. That was awkward... too alkward in all honesty.

So I took a deep breath, opened the door, locked it and sat down.

"Now Joker ... let's begin"


End file.
